Vampiresa romance
by Lavinia Dubois
Summary: So Im writing a story similar to twilight, but im writing i out of order...kind of. Rated T for now, next couple chapters will be M.


Quick little authors note:

Hey everyone! So I'm writing a story similar to Twilight I guess. Not the same characters, nor the same plot...but anyways, I am currently writing little parts that I want to put in it, and here is a part I want some advice on. Be brutal, criticism is good for me .

Thanks all!!

Lavinia

by the way, just so you don't feel confused, before this scene, Lavinia sees this mystery guy from across commons in her school (the cafeteria) and she explains how she was automatically drawn to him, yet something in her gut 'screamed' at her to run far away, be scared, etc. she goes into detail and everything. This scene below is like a week later after dwelling on him and everything.

(btw, the character isn't a stalker, lol. Its out of character for her to follow a random guy home!!)

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Lavinia makes eye contact with him or something at a school function (probably a pep rally for homecoming or something) and thats when she becomes interested and he drops something and she finds it. She want to return it to him so she follows him 'home'.

I saw him walk across the parking lot towards his car and get inside, when I suddenly felt the urge to follow him home, see where he lives. I got in my car and put the key in the ignition, turning it to start my little white Jetta, while I wondered what was propelling me to follow a stranger to his house. I honestly doubted that I was crazy, just a little too curious I guess. What can I say?? I was intrigued by this boy, even though he seemed... strange.

While I waited for him to pull put off school grounds, I phoned my little sister.

"Hey Lola, it's Lavinia. I'm going to be a little bit late today okay?? After you get home from soccer make sure to tell mum that I'm _studying_ at Dustin's house," I made sure to emphasize the studying part.

"If she calls me, I most likely won't answer. Just tell her my ringer is off from earlier at school, okay??"

Lola responded, sounding a tad bit confused.

"Um..sure. You aren't really going to be studying..are you." It was a statement. Not a question.

"No, actually, I'm not even going to be at Dustin's house, but DON'T tell mum."

"Alright, alright. I'll cover for you as long as you tell me where you are _really_ going."

I sighed. She just had to know everything. "Fine. Do you remember that boy I told you about last week?? The gorgeous one, kind of scary. Know what I'm talking about??"

She only responded with a 'Mhm'.

"Well," I continued, "I've decided to follow him home. I want to see where he lives. Before you freak out and say that following him home is a stalker-move, just let me say that I only want to see if his house is as foreboding as he seems."

"Sure, sure" Lola said in a patronizing tone "because following some boy home isn't like a stalker at all!". Emitting another exasperated sigh, I told her that I would go into more detail as to why I actually wanted to follow him after I came home.

After he (and his extremely expensive looking car) pulled out of the parking spot and reached the exit of school grounds, I did the same and followed shortly after, making sure to keep a safe distance behind. Plugging my Ipod in for some entertainment, I pressed the shuffle button and my favorite song "Time is running out", by my favorite band Muse,came on, to my extreme delight.

We were driving for awhile, him unknowingly playing follow the leader with me, when I started to realize that I did not recognize my surroundings. Granted, our town wasn't the smallest in the world, but it was small enough to the point that I knew where each housing development was. I didn't even see any houses, just trees, trees, and more trees.

Just as I started to think that this might be a bad idea, readying myself to turn around, I saw him abruptly turn right onto a dirt road. I slowed down, copying his turn, checking to see if I was far enough behind him not to cause any suspicion. Ten minutes later I saw him pull into a dirt col de sac surrounded by woods, parking close to the forest. I parked my car around the bend and ran to peek around the corner. He casually walked towards the tree line, not appearing to have a specific destination. I then realize that he was headed for a hidden path. When he disappeared from my view, I waited a couple minutes, and then quickly crossed the col de sac, clumsily kicking up dirt as I went. I slowed as I neared the path entrance, coming to a complete stop. My bravado and excitement faded a bit, and some doubt crept into my mind. In no more than seconds, my thoughts went from worrying about me acting this crazy over a guy I didn't even know, to wondering if mum would be angry at me for being late. I realized that I was probably trembling from the anxiety of being caught, but the curiosity rose up again, washing away all the doubt, caution, and sense like a tidal wave.

I started to jog, quietly as possible, to catch up to this boy, and keep him in sight. I stopped abruptly as I rounded a corner, not expecting to have caught up so quickly. Luckily, he didn't see me since he was bent over tying his shoe, and I scrambled to hide myself from him view. When he stood straight and tall again, I made sure to follow at a safe distance, keeping silent.

He wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary, just strolling through the woods, so my thoughts drifted back to the worry and doubt, overcoming the curiosity. Again, my instincts started screaming to run back to my car as I got deeper into the forest, while it got darker and quieter, quite like my slowly darkening mood. I looked ahead indifferently, just happening to bring my gaze over to where he was, when I realized with a panic that he was no longer on the path. I stopped walking. He was gone, out of sight. I did not believe that he walked off the path, that would have made a good amount of noise and drawn my attention back to earth and out of the clouds. He just disappeared! I stood rooted to the spot, trying to decide whether to try and find him, or turn around and go home. It was bound to be getting late anyways...

Interrupting my thoughts, I heard someone speak from behind me in a very low, very melodic voice. "If you are going to follow someone, you may want to be a little more stealthy."

I spun around to find the new kid mere inches from my face. I gasped and stumbled backwards, barely keeping myself upright. I blushed what I was sure was a deep crimson and stammered a incoherent explanation. He smirked at me, at my reaction to being caught. When I didn't try to say anything else, he raised an expecting eyebrow at me, suggesting for me to explain myself.

Stuttering, I'm sure, I tried to enlighten him as to why I was clearly following him.

"I'm sure this looks weird...me following you into the woods.." I laughed nervously, "I was just curious..I had never seen you around school before..." I let my sentence trail off, understanding that my reasoning was not making a difference. He still thought I was some psycho. I could see it in his eyes.

He spoke for a second time, "And so your curiosity drove you to follow me? Out into the Woods?"

His face portrayed immense disbelief. Suddenly his expression changed to one of amusement, and he brushed past me. He paused and turned slightly so I could see his face. "Why don't you walk with me?". It was more of a command than than an offer. I tried to compose myself, and found myself running after him.

I walked next to him, keeping as much distance between us as I could manage without seeming rude, yet I still felt as close as ever. Now all of the curiosity was gone. It was replaced with fear and dread, I suppose brought to the surface from my earlier scare.

After what seemed like eternity, I saw him give me a sideways smirk, and he spoke.

"My name is Graham, by the way. Graham Bruin. Who might you be?"

When I hesitated, I'm sure he thought it was because I didn't want to tell him my name. He got a hurt expression on his face, but I thought I could detect a smile playing at the edges of his lips, dancing in his eyes...

"Oh come now, I think I have a right to know the name of my stalker, don't you?" he exclaimed.

I would have laughed at his pout, mocking me, if I hadn't been in shock. When I realized that he had called me a stalker, I turned slightly toward him and squeaked, tripping and tumbling over my words, "I'm not a stalker, I swear I'm not–" I cut myself off and stopped speaking so fast. In a much smaller voice, I continued; "I really am not a stalker, I don't even know you...that's why I was so interested in you though! You just don't seem to fit in with the people here, you just seemed..." I let the sentence fizzle out, horrified at what I had said. I almost told him what I thought of him. That he was terrifying, and gorgeous, and that I was drawn to him, that I felt I _needed_ to know him.

"I tend to do that." His smile was grim. "Not fit in, I mean."

We walked in silence for a while, deeper into the midst of the forest. The air seemed thick and muggy. And rainy. But that was classic England for you, and it was even more rainy for us, living on the Isle of Wight, right off the coast of Hampshire.

I was thinking about how odd it was for us, two complete stranger, meeting in a very strange situation, to walk in complete silence, without being awkward. Granted, I was still somewhat uncomfortable in the sense that he was a stranger, and for some reason I was scared of him, but still. Graham interrupted my thoughts and said quietly, "You have yet to tell me your name". I glanced over at him quickly and replied, giving him my first and last. "Lavinia Wilhelm". He nodded, and once again we lapsed into comfortable silence. After a while of internal conflict, I decided to muster up some courage and break the silence. I figured small talk was safe.

"I've never seen you around school before, are you new here?" I asked with uncertainty. I was pretty sure he was new, but I didn't want to offend him if he wasn't...

"Yeah, I moved here last week. My Family moved here from Hawaii." He didn't seem upset about the move, or at least his face betrayed no signs of sadness. He merely stated it as fact.

"Wow," I persisted "That's a big change. Hawaii and England aren't exactly alike."

"Well, I wasn't born in Hawaii. I didn't even live there for very long. I've moved around a lot."

"Oh, military I'm guessing?"

"Hmm?"

I repeated myself. "Your parents. Are they in the military or something?"

"Oh," he smirked at me for the umpteenth time. "Yeah, something like that..."

"Do you like it? Moving around constantly?"

"Doesn't really bother me much anymore." His tone suggested otherwise, and I realized he wanted this subject to end.

He seemed distracted all of a sudden, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him nonchalantly shake his head from side to side, as if trying to clear it. He sighed, and I couldn't tell if it was out of boredom or content.

He started in a smooth voice, one that was persuasive and gentle; "So tell me about yourself, Lavinia. All I know is your name. He stared forward, and for some reason I saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards fighting a smile, like someone had told a joke.

I was unsure of how to start. My life wasn't very interesting when I thought about it. I decided to tell him the basics. "Well...I have lived in this town since I was born. It's not really that interesting, you know... "

I took a quick glance at him, realizing that up close he was even more stunningly gorgeous. I could see the way he cheek bones were angled, high and proud; his bright blue, piercing eyes, shining vividly against his bronze skin. I could see his flaxen hair in a disarray, hanging across his face and in his eyes. I then had a sudden urge to push the hair away from his eyes, but banished the thought immediately.

Graham then disrupted my thoughts on his good looks, and I'm sure my ogling stare. "What else?" he asked. "I'm 16 and I'm a junior. I was born on July 24, 1992. My birthday is in exactly a month" I smiled at that last part. I absolutely loved my birthday.

Absentmindedly I took out my cell phone and flipped in open, seeing not only that my sister had called me twice, but that it was already 5:30. "Crap!" I muttered. I had already been out here for two hours, and now I was going to be late for dinner by the time I got home. I turned around and started walking back from where I came. "Whats wrong?" Graham asked of me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm late" I said over my shoulder. I continued apologetically "I'm sorry, I'm going to be late for dinner, and I am most likely already in trouble."

"Why are you already in trouble?" he practically whispered in my ear. I jumped and yelped, looking to my right finding him directly besides me. He had stopped walking when I turned around, so it was a surprise to find him so close now. Bewildered, I asked him how he caught up to me so quickly, and quietly I might add. I never heard him move. "Lavinia, " he started, sounding cynical "I was next to you the whole time. How could I have moved that fast? I was more than 20 feet away."

Well when he put it that way. "But I thought I saw you stop when I turned around..." I rebutted sounding unsure of myself

"Well either way, why don't I walk you back to your car, and on the way you can tell me more about yourself."

"Oh I wouldn't want to disrupt your walk, I'm sure I can find my way back." I said halfheartedly. I would have _loved_ for him to walk me back. I was really enjoying spending time with him.

"I have to go home and eat dinner to, you know." He smiled like something was ironic...about eating dinner?

"So continue, continue. I know very little about you. I'm eager to hear more."

"I don't know anything about _you _either" I reminded him.

"True, true" He smiled, his perfect teeth glowing. "But you still have so go first."

"Fine" I grumbled, not really upset about having to dish about my life, boring as it was."What do you want to know?"

He laughed at my expression, a mixture of emotions. "Tell me your family."

"I have a little sister, she's 16 too, but she is a sophomore instead of a junior like me." I saw his puzzled look, and I proceeded to explain. "She's the same age but her birthday missed the cut off date, so she's a grade younger than me" I probably looked smug (out of old habit). "Sometimes when I want to make her mad I'll call her 'La La' since she is the singer in the family" I blushed lightly when I told him my sisters nickname. "It's actually caught on and some of her closest friends, and even my parents will sometimes call her that." I smiled at some old memories that came to mind.

"I have two parents who are happily married. Mom is a music teacher at the high school and Dad is a Marine Biologist. Sometimes he takes me diving with him" I smiled even wider, I absolutely loved diving, but I wondered faintly why I told Graham that...

I have a little black hairball I call my kitten, her name is 'Maybe'" He abruptly laughed and asked what the reasoning behind naming my kitten was.

"When we got her I couldn't decide what her name should be, so I would say 'Oh maybe we will call her blah blah blah' or 'maybe we'll call her this or that'. Soon enough when ever I would try and come up with name Ideas, she always ran into the room! I couldn't figure out _why _my kitten would respond to that, but then I realized that I would always start my sentences having to do with naming her with the word 'Maybe'. She thought 'Maybe' was her name, and that's all she would respond to! So it stuck and now she has a name!"

He looked like he was ready to burst out laughing, and when he spoke, I could tell he was trying very hard not to laugh. "Well that's very...strange.." He caught my eye and we both started laughing.

"I know,"I said between giggles "it's a very odd story, isn't it?"

"It is, it's honestly very cute too, naming a cat 'Maybe'."

His eyes shimmered with the laughter, and he asked me about my hobbies.

"I play the piano, and I sing a little bit, but that's more of my sisters shtick.

Though I absolutely _**love," **_I emphasized with widened eyes, "art. I'm a total artist."

His face lit up when he heard that. "What type of art do you like the most? What styles?" he said with the enthusiasm of an artist, I could tell that just from the look on his face and the tone in his voice.

"I like a lot I things." I specified. "It's to hard to choose an absolute favorite, but I like drawing profiles, and painting with water colors. And collages. They are SO fun."

"Maybe I can show you some of my work sometime..." I said quietly, unsure, peeking up at him though my lashes.

He looked down at me with surprise. "Sure, I'd love that" he said with genuine interest. Graham smiled and I fathomed that he wasn't truly scary...not in the sense of looks, or how he sounded or acted; but there was still _something_ in the back of my head, a forgotten instinct, that was softly crying out, telling me that he was dangerous. I ignored it and continued talking to Graham.

"What about you Graham? What type of art do you like?" I liked the way his name sounded as it rolled off my tongue. I could see him building up his excitement brilliant with fervor. I could take in that not only was he an artist, but he was one that threw himself into his work, tangling himself up in his emotions. Even with him being a stranger, well now I guess an _acquaintance_, I could tell.

He started off slow, as if trying to contain himself. "Well I am most interested abstract...right now at least." He grinned sheepishly. "If you asked me that in a week or two, I guarantee that you will get a different answer." Laughing softly, I asked him what else he was interested in.

"Profiles have always been a lasting favorite of mine. But not necessarily how you like. I like to kind of...capture a moment in time. Not just draw a face." I thought about that for a couple seconds. "I've never thought about it in that way. Thats a good point. Maybe I'll try that the next time I take out my drawing pad and my pencils."

"Now what about you? It's your turn to spill. I want to know about the boy I'm stalking!" I said, changing the subject to benefit my interests. _Whoa,_ I thought as a reflection. W_here did that courage come from? _I giggled when his handsome face split into a magnificent grin. His beauty wasn't human, I swear!

"Unfortunately, I don't think we can seeing as we are back at our cars." Mine wasn't in sight, parked around the corner, but I'm sure he guessed that.

"Oh..." my cheerful smile faltered and turned down slightly into a frown. Before I could say anything else though, he spoke; His voice was melodious as ever, "But," he paused, looking me straight in the eyes, making my heart melt, "Why don't we take a rain check. I'm sure we can find each other again, after all, our school isn't _that _big." I smiled and nodded, muttering something along the lines of a 'sure'. My heart was all gooey from his voice and his beautiful eyes. I walked around the corner and got into my car, somehow managing not to hit anything even though I was so distracted. I waited until he pulled out in front of me and followed him until I knew where I was. This time, he was knowingly playing follow the leader with me.


End file.
